


Sa Ibabaw ng Mga Alapaap

by angsilakbo



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsilakbo/pseuds/angsilakbo
Summary: Sa araw na ito, bumagsak ang bayaning nasa ibabaw ng mga alapaap. Gayunman, patuloy pa rin siyang tinitingala.





	Sa Ibabaw ng Mga Alapaap

Nakatunghaw ka sa dagat  
ng iyong mga tagahanga  
Ikaw ay bayani  
tinitingalang dakila  
ngunit hindi ko kailangan  
ng anumang karangalan.

Kailangan kita  
kailangan ko ang iyong mga bisig  
upang ako'y yapusin sa lamig ng gabi  
at di upang linsilin  
ang sinumang manlulupig.  
Kailangan kita  
kailangan ko ng makakaramay  
sa bawat oras ng ligaya't lumbay  
hindi isang sundalo  
na nakikipag-patintero  
araw-gabi sa kamatayan.

Hinahangad ko  
ang iyong pag-ibig--  
ang iyong buong pag-ibig  
ayaw ko ng kahati  
liban sa ating mga magiging supling  
ayaw ko ng kahati  
sa iyong walang hanggan  
kahit pa ito ay ang aking lupang tinubuan.

Hinahangad ko  
ang isang balikat  
na aking masasandalan  
ang mga kamay  
na aking mahahawakan  
kung sakaling lukubin ako  
ng buong kalawakan.

Hinahangad ko  
ang isang lalaki  
na makakatuwang ko  
sa bawat oras at segundo  
ang magsisilbing haligi  
ng aking sariling tahanan  
hindi isang bayani  
na lililukan ng bantayog  
upang luhaan ng mga birhen.

Tinitingala ko  
ang iyong prinsipyo  
at ang kakaibang tapang  
sa iyong mga dugo  
Ngunit kung nais mong ibigin kita  
kailangan mong alamin  
ang iyong hangganan  
Dahil hindi kailanman maaarok ng aking pagkasi  
ang isang bayaning nasa ibabaw  
ng mga alapaap.

**Author's Note:**

> Sakaling maging pamilyar sa akda, mangyaring padalhan muna ng mensahe ang manunula(t) sapagka't ito'y nalathala na sa ibang sagisag-panulat. Maraming salamat.


End file.
